


Happy Birthday Cas

by Wolfstar4evr



Series: Supernatural Oneshots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Baby Sam, Birthdays, But they're besties, Cas and Dean are too young to be together, Cas lives far away, Castiel's Birthday, Child Castiel, Child Dean, That doesn't stop him, baby sammy, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar4evr/pseuds/Wolfstar4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of months ago, five year old Dean Winchester's best friend (Castiel Novak) moved away.</p><p>However that doesn't stop Dean from surprising him on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Cas

"Dad."

"Mmmm."

"Dad."

"MMMMmmm."

"Dad."

"Mary tell your son to stop poking me." 

"Dean stop poking your father."

"Dad."

"Ugh. Dean it's 2am what d'ya want?"

"It's time to go," Dean says, his head barely visible from the bed. 

Mary sighs and sits up, turning on the lamp beside her. John groans and buries his head into the pillow. while his wife is greeted with the sight of their five year old son fully dressed and standing next to their bed armed with puppy eyes and a wrapped present. "Dean..." She says, frowning slightly. "What do you mean?" 

"To Cas's house," Dean replies innocently, stepping closer to the bed and John who groans again. "You said we could surprise him on his birthday." 

John finally rolls over and looks his oldest in the eye. "We meant with a phone call, Dean, not showing up at their house." 

The child's eyes well with tears that both parents can tell are staged, but it still melts and breaks their hearts. "But I wan' to surprise Cas," The boy whimpers, making both parents sigh and look at each other. 

"Dean," Mary tries to reason with him again. "Cas lives six hours away, we can't-"

"Exactly," Dean interrupts. "If we leave now we get there at eight. Cas always wakes up at eight, an' he always looks out his window when he wakes up, that's what he told me, so he'll look out and see daddy's car and know that we're there." 

The older Winchester's once again exchange a glance. "I'll get Sam," Mary finally sighs, getting up from the bed. Dean squeals and runs to hug his mum. Afterwards he leaps onto the bed and climbs on top of John and stays there, simply clinging to him while John keeps his hands on the pillow and smiles into them. 

***

Not ten minutes later everyone is in the Impala with John and Mary and Sam still in their pajamas. Sam is once again asleep in his car seat, while Dean jumps up and down in his seat in excitement. Although, quiet excitement because he has been warned that if he wakes his baby brother they are turning the car around and he won't see Cas for a month. 

At around half past five John and Mary switch, and that's when Dean finally falls asleep. Mary feels a certain sense of peace, driving with all her boys (all her children, in a sense) asleep and with her. The peaceful feeling would normally make her feel drowsy, or at least less alert than she needs to be, but the extra large coffee John bought her at a service station makes sure that doesn't happen. 

***

Due to the empty roads they get to the Novak's at quarter to eight. As soon as she's parked outside Mary cuts the engine, wraps her cardigan more firmly around herself and slumps down in the chair to sleep. It's been a long night, and she hopes it's worth it. 

***

John and Mary are woken by a tap on the window, and then another, and then another. Opening their eyes, they see a little mop of black hair and excited blue eyes through John's window as Cas stands on his tiptoes and points at the door behind John's where Dean is seated and still asleep. It looks like Cas is dancing, and he's grinning so widely it looks like it hurts. Mary immediately unlocks the doors and the two oldest Winchesters get out. As they do, Chuck Novak, single father to Castiel and his many siblings, comes out of the house, looking bleary eyed and surprised, but not annoyed in any way. He even smiles at his son's excitement. 

"Sorry for just... Well, being here," John apologises, rubbing the back of his neck. "But Dean came into our room at 2 am and managed to goad us..." 

Chuck laughs warmly, his eyes dancing. "It's no problem. I was actually gonna call and see if Dean could skype Cas today, but this is so much better. Thanks for making his day; he's been missing Dean like crazy." 

"Dean!" Cas squeals, looking through the boy's window. Hearing his name, the older Winchester siblings wakes up and looks out the window at his best friend grinning at him. Immediately, he scrambles for the door handle. 

"Cas!" The child tackles his best friend in a hug, and Cas has never been happier or more surprised. "Happy birthday, Cas."


End file.
